Green Converse
by allstoriesintheend
Summary: While shopping for shoes, Jenny finds out why Riley loves Converse so much... Oneshot


**I randomly had this idea while I was buying some Converse myself on Saturday :P It was originally going to be a Riley/Jenny drabble, but grew too long and Riley centered. I'm happy with the outcome though.**

**Please enjoy and remember to review!**

**I don't own Riley, sadly :(**

"Red ones? Ooh I wouldn't mind some red ones…" Jenny murmured as she grabbed a scarlet Converse shoe from the small shelf display.

"I'm not wearing red shoes!" Riley complained. "I'd look like a dork!"

"You already look like a dork." Jenny paused and looked up from the shoe, one eyebrow raised. "Woah, that sounded weird in a British accent."

"I thought it was sexy." Riley grinned. He moved over to his girlfriend and placed a hand on her waist, Jenny leant into him, only to almost collapse as Riley suddenly danced out of the way.

"GREEN converse!" He exclaimed, diving over to another wall display.

Jenny rolled her eyes as she caught herself on a shelf, placing her red shoe randomly onto the edge.

"Green Converse are even worse than red."

"Are not." Riley argued, offended, hugging the boot to his chest.

"This is what you get when you sit in front of a computer all day. Terrible fashion sense! What is this Converse obsession anyway?" Jenny asked, perplexed.

Riley suddenly looked vacant, and stared off into the distance for a moment. Jenny turned around, trying to see what he was looking at, but there was nothing there but another shoe display. She turned back to him and waved a hand in front of his face.

"Oh no." She murmured, realisation hitting her. "He's having a flashback. It's like being in Lost. This could take a while." She sat down and pulled out her cellphone, scrolling through pictures.

_Riley's memory_

_A nine year old Riley sat at the top of a tall, Oak tree, balling his little eyes out. He had been up there for hours, after fleeing bullies, and now he couldn't get down. His day was not going well._

_Maybe he'd be there all day, alone in the trees. What would he eat? He'd have to eat the squirrels…or something like that._

_Maybe if someone walked by he could ask them to call a fireman? Yeah, that was a good idea._

_The young boy was distracted when he heard footsteps below. He could get help!_

_"Excuse me?" Riley asked as he saw an older boy, probably of about fifteen walking below him. The figure stopped and looked around, a puzzled look on his face. He had dark brown hair, and was wearing a pair of bright green converse._

_"Who said that?" The boy asked, on the defence._

_"Up here." Riley responded, feeling relief wash over him. The boy looked up and cocked an eyebrow._

_"How'd you get up there?"_

_"I climbed, because I was being chased, and now I can't get down." Riley responded sheepishly._

_The boy looked thoughtful for a moment, and then seemed to be struck by an idea._

_"I'll come up and help you."_

_After quite a struggle, and numerous broken branches, Riley was rescued from the tree._

_"Are you okay now?" The older boy asked, brushing some leaves out of Riley's hair. "I don't recommend you go climbing trees anytime soon."_

_Riley shook his head, embarassed._

_"What's your name anyway?" Riley asked, feeling friendly._

_The boy opened his mouth, but was interrupted before he could answer, when loud voices were heard down the street._

_"Oh no." Riley muttered, his eyes widening in fear. "They're back."_

_"Who's back?" The teenage boy asked defiantly, standing up straight, his green shoes catching Riley's eye again. Strange choice of footwear, that._

_"We've been looking for you, Poole." A lanky, sandy haired boy said in a threatening tone as they approached._

_"Well I uh, I can't say the same about you." Riley answered anxiously.._

_"But we've been saving our energy for you." A darker haired boy chimed in, cracking his knuckles._

_"Back off." The green shoed boy snarled, stepping in front of Riley._

_"Like you can order us around." The blonde boy laughed. "I'm sure we'll have enough energy left after we've finished Poole off to pummel you, too."_

_"Then it'll be wasted." Riley's hero answered bluntly, suddenly reeling back and punching the lanky boy hard in the jaw. There was a sickening crack as the boy collapsed backwards, his bully friends fumbling to catch him. Riley watched on in amazement, wondering how he had been so lucky to be saved by this hero in green Converse._

_"Leave the kid alone." The teenager snapped. "Or you'll be dealing with me." As he said it he shook his hand slightly and sighed with pain. Riley thought he must have broken his knuckles throwing a punch like that._

_"Okay okay, sorry man." The blonde boy jibbered, clutching his jaw as he and his friends ran away._

_"Th- thanks." Riley murmured once they were safe. The boy nodded._

_"Just don't get into anymore scrapes, okay?"_

_"Okay. But uh, you never told me your name?"_

_"Oh yeah," The boy grinned, a wide, friendly smile. "I'm-"_

"Riley, I'm bored now. Can you stop reminiscing for a moment?" Jenny cut in, snapping Riley out of his memory. He looked momentarily startled, then glanced from the green shoe, to his girlfriend.

"Are you buying those then?" Jenny asked.

"Yeah." Riley answered, still a little dazed.

Jenny followed him to the checkout, a puzzled loook on her face.

"Why that ugly green colour though?" She asked, still unable to understand why anyone would want such a loud shade of shoe.

Riley smiled to himself as he passed his credit card to the store clerk.

"Ben likes green."

**Remember to review! Tell me what you thought!!**


End file.
